


Rookies

by A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, Blu3g1rl



Series: Project Freelance [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Mercenaries, OCs - Freeform, Or Is It?, Other, Politics, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worldbuilding, debates about justice, it's terrible at first but gets better, new backstories, not what happens, out of order episodes, the writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan/pseuds/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3g1rl/pseuds/Blu3g1rl





	Rookies

Clone forces rally! As the war escalates in the Outer rim, the Jedi knights are spread thinly across the galaxy. Many new clones are rushed into service to support their Jedi generals. Unfortunately, because of the relentless demands of battle, many young clones must join the struggle before their intensive training has been completed. These clones, manning of a whole network of tracking stations, are all that stands between the Republic and invasion.

 

The moon was void of all life besides a single person walking out of the Republic base.  “This is the deck officer checking in,” the man said into his comm, “Nothing going on. As usual.” Droidbait, the man looked around one more time in hopes of something new. He had been stationed here for almost three months and every day was the same as the last. The montomy of his new life was getting to him, he was trained to fight, not stand around and do nothing. He turned his head to the stars and planets where his brothers were off fighting and watched them shine with an envious look. “I bet you are having a better time than me,” he said to them, oh how he wished to be there with them and not on this moon. Just as he turned around to re-enter the base he noticed some movement. Droidbait raised his blaster and pointed to the general direction, “Hey!” He shouted nervously, he hoped that whatever he saw was just his imagination. “You’re-!”

 

_Inside the base_

 

The clones inside the base half listen to the holo playing as they worked, “You're listening to the grand army of the Republic broadcast. The voice of the Outer Rim. This next one goes out to the med-jumpers of the 224th. "Smugging it out on Membom" Keep your heads down and your seals tight, boys.”

 

“Yes! Who's next? Fives?” A clone asked once he finished beating his brother at arm wrestling. He was one of the clones that were not doing their jobs but was fooling around.

 

Fives, the one that was actually doing his job, frowned at his batchmate, “Shouldn't you watching your scopes, Hevy?” He asked, subtly trying to tell him to get back to work before their CO comes back.

 

Hevy rolled his eyes, “Let's take a look,” he harshly jabbed the button to checked the scope and as usual there was nothing. “Well, you know? All clear.” He sarcastically said then muttered under his breath, “Just like the last thousand times I looked at it.” Fives rolled his eyes at his brother.

 

Besides the two another clone spoke up, he held a manual in his hands, “Personally, I like that it's so quiet out here,” he offered and showed them the device, “I can catch up on the rig manuals.”

 

Hevy gave his batchmate a disgusted look, “Echo, what is wrong with you? We should be out on the front lines, blasting droids.”

 

One more of his brothers spoke up then, “Leave him alone, Hevy,” It was Cutup and despite the fact that he was defending his brother his tone was unkind, “They kept him in his growth chamber too long.”

 

Hevy and Fives snickered at that, “Yeah,” Hevy looked at Fives, “You may not realize it yet, Fives, but you landed on the most boring post in the Outer Rim,” he began but was cut off as the intimidating figure of their CO stood behind him.

 

“And one of the most important,” SSG O’Niner informed him.

 

At once Fives went into action and hit the overhead comm button, “Attention! Sergeant on deck!”

 

As one the men saluted him, “At ease!” He dismissed and turned back to Hevy, “Even though you're all new here, I shouldn't have to remind you that this quadrant is key to the Outer Rim,” he lectured to the bored clone, “If the droids get past this station, they can surprise-attack the facilities where we were born on our home world of Kamino.” Automatically anyone in hearing distance bristled at the thought of Clankers on their homeworld. O’Niner continued and dropped a bombshell, “There are some officers on the way, so I want everything squared away for inspection, understood?”

Once again as one every clone responded with a “Sir, yes, sir!” O’Niner opened his mouth to scold Hevy but his comm went off.

 

“Sir this is CT-00-2010 reporting in,” Droidbait’s voice seemed to pierce the loud air where the men were getting ready for the inspection.

 

“Report.” The sergeant ordered preparing for the worst.

 

“Agent Hoth from Project Freelancer has arrived with orders to assist with the inspection,” Droidbait informed his CO. He seemed unsure of himself, having never heard of Project Freelancer.

 

O’Niner cursed under his breath as Echo cautiously spoke up, “Project Freelancer, sir?” Hevy, Cutup and Fives leaned in as Echo asked, “What is that?”

 

“An organization of no good bounty hunters is what Freelancers are,” the sergeant scowled, “Hired guns to ‘help the good of the Republic’. Rumor has it that each member has a special ability of some kind. A load of kriff if you ask me but they do get their jobs done.” He turned around so that his back was face to the shinies so that he could have the illusion of privacy, “Ask him what the code is and who sent him.” He ordered.

 

There was a pause before Droidbait responded, “THe cOde IS BEtA onE dASh NInE nINe,” a voice modulator answered. It sounded like a mixtape of voices. Domino Squad jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice, “i WaS hIReD bY chANCeLloR PAlPItiNE tO aSSisT wITh inSPEctiONS.”

 

“Is that Agent Hoth?” Fives asked Echo quietly and his brother shrugged his shoulders.

 

O’Niner was about to respond but another clone interrupted, “Sir, incoming meteor shower.”

 

“Raise the shield,” he ordered.

 

Momentarily forgetting about the mysterious Freelancer Echo turned to Hevy and offered, “You wanted excitement, Hevy.”

 

“Right,” Hevy scoffed, “Oooohhhh, meteor shower, _exciting_.”

 

_Outside the base_

 

Droidbait and Agent Hoth watched as meteors crashed onto the surface of the moon, “Incredible,” Droidbait breathed out in awe at the display, he’d never seen anything like this on Kamino; he turned to the Agent, “Have you ever seen something like this?”

 

“OFtEn eNOugH.” They offered up, “WhAt Is tHAt?” Agent Hoth pointed off into the distance. Unlike some of their comrades in the organizations Hoth did not have any scopes.

 

Droidbait used his scope to get a clearer image, “It looks like a ship?” The shiny questioned and racked his brain as he tried to remember if the type was a friendly. “I think it’s-!” he never got to finish as the hired gun pulled him out of the way of a bolt. “Whoa!”

 

_Inside the base_

 

“CT-00-2010, do you copy? Is the Freelancer still with you?” SSG O’Niner asked into his comm but all he got was static, “Interference from the meteors?” He asked himself, getting slightly worried for the rookie. Freelancers were mercenaries after all and it wasn’t unheard of to hear that one of those damned freaks betray the Republic for the highest bidder. Memories of another Freelancer flashed in his mind, this one with red armor, killing his squad brutally.

 

“I don't see them down there, sarge,” Hevy’s voice cut threw the older clone’s memories. The admission made his worry grow and he pointed to two nearby cones, Sentry and Timer, “You two, go find him.” He ordered.

 

The clever one, Echo, must have picked up on his nervousness, “Sir, is something wrong?” He asked with concern in his voice. By first light this new troop was young.

 

O’Niner wondered if he should tell the rookie... his little brother, about the true horrors of the universe. Selfishly he decided not to, “It’s nothing, vod’ika,” he muttered. His head snapped up at Sentry’s shout of “Droids!” With years of training O’Niner put his helmet on and ran to the entrance while barking out orders, “Sound the alarm!”

 

It was Echo who answered him, “They've disabled the beacon!” He shouted over the blasters.

 

O’Niner moved to a safer position, “Get a message to the fleet! We have to warn-” He was cut off as a commando droid shot him in the leg, “ARGH!” He cried out and fell to his knees.

 

“Sarge!” Echo cried out to his brother and quickly darted out to him.

 

“Echo what are you doing?” Fives cried out as he shot at the droids, “We need to go or we’ll all be killed!”

 

“I’m not leaving a brother behind!” Echo shouted back and had O’Niner’s arm wrapped around his neck, “Cover me!”

 

“You heard him!” Hevy cajoled the others and provided cover for the two. Somehow by the skin of their teeth all five made it into the center of the base without getting shot. Hevy slammed his hand down on the door control to shut it and once did close he ripped out the wires so that the blast door wouldn’t open. “That should slow those buckets down,” he commented to himself with a smirk.

 

Echo with the help of the injured sargent opened an air duct, “This way!” O’Niner ordered to the three, “This leads to the outside!”

 

Fives and Cutup scrambled over to the escape hatch as the commando droids started to cut open the door. “Hurry!” Fives urged Hevy, who stood defiantly at the blast door.

 

“No, we can-!” Hevy began to argue but Fives snarled at him.

 

“There's too many! Use your damn head for once!”

 

ooOoo

The Domino Squad, plus the injured SSG O’Niner but minus Droidbait, slowly made their way across the ridge to get somewhere safe. “What do we do now?” Cutup asked out loud to the group with uncertain tone of voice.  

 

It was Echo who spoke up, “The reg manual says the next-” he was cut off as the sound of footsteps filled the air. A low whistle filled the air chirping twice.

 

“Did you hear that?” Fives asked as he gripped his blaster with a death grip. Did the clankers find them? Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brothers raise their blasters where the sound was coming from.

 

“Wait!” O’Niner weakly groaned at his troopers, he recognized that sound. The whistling stopped and two figures appeared, one was a clone with shiny white armor and the other was a black armored figure with white accents. The clones couldn’t tell what gender and race this mysterious person was.

 

The clone with the unknown person took his helmet off to reveal the same face they had; tan skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair in a standard military cut. It was their batchmate, Droidbait! “You guys survived!” Droidbait exclaimed with a relieved smile and he ran up to the group, “I was worried about you guys when those droids came...”

 

“Droidbait! You’re alive!” Hevy marveled at his younger brother, he had been secretly worried for his clumsy air headed brother when the commando droids taken over since Droidbait was the officer on deck.

 

Droidbait rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s all thanks to Agent Hoth that I’m even breathing.” He informed the survivors. “If he hadn’t acted faster then I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“What happened?” Cutup demanded.

 

“Well... you see it-”

 

_Flashback_

 

_Droidbait used his scope to get a clearer image, “It looks like a ship?” The shiny questioned and racked his brain as he tried to remember if the type was a friendly. “I think it’s-!” he never got to finish as the hired gun pulled him out of the way of a bolt. “Whoa!” He yelped as Agent Hoth pulled him back as a bolt scorched the ground where he was previously._

 

_“CoMMaNdOs dROidS,” the agent cursed and pulled out their blaster. They began to shoot said droids. However it seemed like these new droids had tougher armor since the bolts did little to harm them._

 

_Droidbait quickly scrambled to follow suit, “But how did they get here without raising any alarm?” He shouted over the ensuing gun fight. Droidbait knew that they were on the losing side. There were only two of them fighting against what seemed like an entire battalion of tinnies. The two were forced to back away from the droids to the drop off was. “What do we do?”_

 

_“jUMp!” Agent Hoth ordered as they shot a  clanker in the head and this time it went down._

 

_“WHAT!?” Droidbait shrieked and ducked to avoid getting hit. Agent Hoth didn’t repeat themselves but grabbed his arm and lept off of the platform. “AHHHHHHH!” Droidbait screamed as they fell to their deaths and shut his eyes in terror. Suddenly they stopped falling and cautiously he opened his eyes. The two were suspended in midair thanks to a cable. Slowly Agent Hoth lowered them down to the ground._

 

_Flashback End_

  
  


“-and then we made are way up here to see if there were any survivors.” Droidbait concluded his tale to the others. As one the Domino Squad turned their heads to study Agent Hoth.

 

Sergeant O’Niner began to speak, “Now what are you going to do?”

 

“Sarge?” Echo inquired but was ignored.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know how you freaks work; you were only hired to help inspections but it looks like you can’t so now what are you going to do?” The experience soldier demanded.

 

Agent Hoth didn’t get a chance to respond since everyone noticed a ship land on the platform. “Look! It's commander Cody!” Cutup pointed out the obvious. “It's the inspection team, we have to warn them or they’ll head right into the Separatists’ trap.”  

 

“Get on the comlink,” the sarge ordered and turned back to look at the Freelancer, “So? You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“DO As orDEred,” Agent Hoth flatly said, “InSPEct tHE BaSE.”

 

O’Niner relaxed slightly and chuckled hysterically, “Perhaps you didn’t notice but the base is taken over by those clankers.”

 

“UNImpoRTaNt, i WILl fulFILL mY  aSSIgnMEnT.” Hoth said dismissively, as if the base being overrun by droids wasn’t happening.

 

A loud hiss filled the area and everyone went in guard, “What was that?” Cutup asked nervously.

 

“Space eel!” O’Niner shouted, “Move! Move!”

 

“Fives!” Hevy cries out as a giant space eel picked the rookie up with it’s mouth. He let out a wordless scream as he shot at the moon native.

 

Booom! Fire erupted by its mouth and dropped Fives as pain was registered. Fives fell to the ground in a graceless fashion as the eel dove back into the crater it came out of. The rescued clone turned to his saver. In Agent Hoth’s hand was a small circular object that glew red. “nO PROcedurES wERe UsED wHEn tROopEr cT-5555 wAS caPTivE,” he commented as if he was writing down a report.

 

“You’re...” O’Niner breathed out, “WRITING A REPORT!? NOW OF ALL TIMES!?” The Domino Squad shares a look, were all these Freelancers as crazy as this one?

 

In separate places across the galaxy fifty individuals sneezed simultaneously.

(“Oh kriff!” Someone in black and yellow armor cursed as they were discovered by guards.)

 

Thankfully before O’Niner could continue another loud explosion came and everyone looked up all seven beings looked up to see Commander Cody’s ship be destroyed.

 

“Please let that droid attack flare work...” Echo prayed as he hoped that the legendary commander survived.

 

“uNsafE PLatFoRM aS wEll.” Hoth added.

 

“Look over there!” Droidbait exclaimed and pointed down in the distance. “It’s Commander Cody! And there’s someone else!” Sure enough there were two figures down at the bottom of the canyon.

 

Hevy made a move to go down there. “Just where are you going trooper? O’Niner asked in a disapproving tone.

 

“To them?” Hevy guessed. The sarge raised an eyebrow and belatedly Hevy remembered that he was in fact a soldier. “Permission to meet them, sir?”

 

“Permission granted, all of us will go to the two. Perhaps they can help us.”

 

Slowly the seven chosen warriors made their way down and met their destiny... I mean the seven soldiers made their way down to meet Commander Cody and the other guy. Only to be met with hostility.

 

It was one with blue accented armor that gave the order with a bark, “Hands above your head. Take your sun bonnets off.” He pointed his blaster at them. “Now!”  
  
One of them responded as they did as the man ordered. “Umm, Sir?” He asked with uncertainty. Nothing was more threatening than a blaster being pointed at your face. Rex stared at the six same faces and glared at Agent Hoth, who kept his helmet on. “Yours too.” He said in a hard tone.

 

“nO.” The freelancer shook their head.

 

“That wasn’t an option,” Rex growled, “take it off.”

 

“Rex, that’s enough.” Cody interjected and walked forward, “That’s a freelancer.”

 

Nothing more was able to be said since the eel almost ate Fives from before came back. With fast reflexes Rex shot it in the eye, effectively killing it in a single blow.  
  
One of the new clones interjected, “Nice shot.”  
  
Rex glanced at him and the blonde clone took his helmet off, “The name's Rex. But you'll call me Captain or sir.” He informed all six of the troopers as he inspected the eel and touched it’s blue blood.  
  
  
They saluted and as one answered back, “Sir, yes, Sir!”  
  
Commander Cody too took his helmet off as well as he introduced himself, “I'm Commander Cody, your new boss.” He turned to the Agent, “Who are you and what’s your contract?”

 

“aGEnT HoTH OF pRoJEct FrEElANcEr. My CoNTraCt iS tO inSPeCt RiSHi mOOn bASe.” Hoth dutifully informed the commander.

  
Fives decided to follow the mercenary's lead, “I am CT-27-5555, sirs.”    
  
The Hevy grinned and slung an arm around him, “We call him Fives. I'm Heavy.” He jerked his thumb the other other one, “This is Echo.” He pointed to the others, “Cutup and Droidbait.”  
  
Cody hummed as he memorized the names of his new soldiers, “Where’s your Commanding Officer?”  
  
“That would be me, sir,” O’Niner limped forward, his leg not hurting as much as it did before. “I am CT-19-7409, Sergeant O’Niner.”  
  
Rex groaned inwardly as he studied the injured form of his brother. This wasn’t good at all, “Looks like we got ourselves a batch of shinies, Commander,” he remarked in a light tone that Cody knew was merely an act.    
  
All five shinies frowned in confusion, “Shinies, sir?” Echo asked, not understanding.  
  
Rex nodded and walked over to Echo. “That's right. Your armor, it's shiny and new.” He slapped his bloody hand to Echo’s chest. “Just like you.” He lifted his hand, leaving a blue imprint. Trine snorted at his comment.  
  
Heavy straightened up and interjected, “Sir, me and my batchers are trained and ready. We'll take back our post, shiny or not.”  
  
So did Rex. “There's hope for you yet, rookie.”  
  


ooOoo  
  
  


The nine climbed up the valley and looked at the base. “Look sharp, rookies,” Rex told them. “As long as those tweezers occupy this post, our home planet of Kamino is at risk.”  
  
“But there's so many of them,” Echo protested.  
  
“NuMBerS DoSe nOT dECiDe tHe vICtoR.” Agent Hoth seemed to quote. “sKIlLs DEciDeS ThE oUTcOME.”  
  
“Quality over quantity,” Cody quoted the motto of Project Freelancer. “Any ideas for how we can get in there, though?”The agent shook their head, Hoth was an explosion expert not an infiltrator. “Anyone?” He turned to look at Rex. “How about you, Rex old boy?”  
  
Rex smirked to himself behind his helmet. “Oh, I have a few ideas...” he assured his brother.  
  
  


ooOoo  
  


  
Cody hissed to Rex as he talked to the droids, “This is never gonna work.” Just then the doors opened. Rex had succeeded in fooling the droids. “I stand corrected.”  
  
“Roger roger,” Rex smugly said to both the commandos and to Cody. Like there was any real reason to doubt his skill. “Stay sharp rookies,” he ordered as the moved to the command center.  
  
Hevy moved up to him and asked, “Permission to take point, sir?” He so wanted to lead!  
  
Once again Rex grinned to himself. “I'm always first, kid.” They made it to the command center in time. As one all nine decimated the droids there with the ease of a team that had been in action for years.  
  


Echo moved to fiddle with the controls to see if he could stop the all clear signal so that the Republic could be warned.

 

“Uh oh,” Droidbait says loudly as he looked outside the window, the clones went to the windows and peered out. Droidbait used his binoculars to get a better view of it. “It looks to be an entire Separatist fleet, Sir,” he reported to the Commander and Captain.     
  
Cody moved next to O’Niner. “That's why they commandeered the outpost. They're mounting a full-scale invasion.” He turned to O’Niner. “We need to warn head command.”  
  
Echo tried his best. “I can’t.” He informed his commander with a slight frown, “Looks like the droids jammed our communications. It’ll take time to reset the system.”  
  
“We don't have time,” Rex said darkly and pointed. “Look.”  
  
Fives looked at Heavy, “Well, buddy, you always said you wanted to be on the front lines.” He offered to his brother weakly. How the hell were they going to survive this?  
  
Heavy protested, “We can't protect the outpost long against that army of clankers.” Yes, he wanted to fight but not in a suicidal way!  
  
“We’d be killed for sure!” Cutup agreed, “This is nothing like training.”

 

Agent Hoth walked around the center and inspected the battle ruined area. “What is it?” O’Niner scowled, “Base not up to inspection?” He sneered. Leave it to the greedy freak to ignore the incoming invasion army and only do what he was paid to do. Said greedy freak ignored him and strolled over to the controls and fiddle with them for a moment.

 

“kEy COdE ovErwRIttEN,” they noted out loud, O’Niner resisted the urge to hurt them. “cOMm FREqueNCIeS JamMEd aS wELl.”  

 

Cody, having worked with Freelancers before ignored the agent and watched as droids marched out of the ship and fall into rank. “We can’t protect the outpost for long against them,” he announced grimly, “Our only option is to destroy the outpost. With luck the Republic will notice that the all clear signal is gone and quickly send down reinforcements.”

 

Echo looked at the Sky Marshall in alarm. “But, sir, our mission is to defend this facility at all costs.” Destroy the base? Could they actually do that?

 

It was Rex that pointed out the obvious, “Letting the Republic know about the attack is more important than saving the base, rookie.” There was no malice in his words since Rex understood that they have never been in a situation like this before.  
  


Cody forced himself to look away from the army and stared at the agent in thought. “Everyone in Freelancer has a field that they are experts in,” he began, “What is your specialization?”

  
“dEMoLItiOn.” Hoth answered curtly.  
  
“We'll need every thermal detonator in the inventory.” The commander ordered the five rookies as hope fluttered in his chest. The Force must have been with them for them to have an explosion expert.  
  
“THeRe WiLL nOt BE eNOugh tO dEstRoY tHE bAsE, COmMANdER.” Hoth informed him.  
  
“We can use the LT.” Droidbait offered up helpfully to his savior, not wanting to feel useless, “This moon freezes for over half the year. We use liquid tibanna as fuel to heat the base,” he explained. Hoth said nothing but merely nodded and Droidbait beamed under his helmet.  
  
When the five rookies returned, Rex spoke up, “All right, listen up. There's only one target of interest in this sector: Kamino. It's the closest thing we clones have to a home. Today we fight for more than the Republic. Today we fight for all our brothers back home. Understood?”  
  
The droids came marching to the base. Not all of the explosives were set up; they needed more time. Heavy grabbed a larger gun. He knew what needed to be done. “I think we can even the odds a bit, especially since they don't know we're here. This one here is mine.”

 

O’Niner smirked at him, “Big gun doesn't make a big man.”  
  
  


  
ooOoo

  
  
Once Agent Hoth finished rigging up the device he looked at Cody, “EVeRYthING iS reADy.”

 

“Everyone fall back!” Cody barked out over the sound over Hevy shooting the clankers.

 

Hoth watched as everyone made their way to the escape hatch impassively and looked down at the trigger. They had lied to Commander Cody about being ready. Due to the frequencies being jammed there was only one way to explode the bomb they had created. Manually. They gave out a loud sigh, they were not getting paid enough for this. Or at all if they died.  
  


  
ooOoo  
  


  
The seven clones made it out in time and gazed at the base which was taken over again. “Agent, hit the-” Rex began, but noticed the absent Freelancer, “Where is he?” His comm beeped.  
  
It was Hoth, “tHis iS AGeNt HoTH, thErE IS a MaLFunCtIOn wITh thE dEvICe.” The agent told them. And everyone’s heart stopped. “I aM rEcRIfYiNG iT aS We SPeaK.” Over the comm link everyone could hear blaster fire and the sound of metal feet getting closer to the agent.

 

“Fix it fast and get out of there!” Rex urged the agent. He may have not known the Freelancer for long but Rex hoped that they would survive.

 

“vERy wElL,” the mercenary obeyed. Back at the base Hoth hit the button without any hesitation.

 

BOOM!  
  
“ _No_!” Droidbait screamed as everyone watched as the base light up. “AGENT HOTH!”  
  
Cody stared at the base in disbelief; he had never heard of a Freelancer dying let alone seeing it happen before his eyes. There were rumors among his brothers and even among the Jettise that Freelancers don’t die. Just how was he going to explain this to his general?  
  
Only O’Niner wasn’t disheartened by Agent Hoth’s demise. “We’ve got those clankers on the run now,” he cheered quietly.  
  
Cutup pointed to a gunship coming down to them. “Gunships!” All waved to them as it came to them.  
  
  


ooOoo  
  


  
Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of Domino Squad and O’Niner. “On behalf of the Republic, we thank you for your valiant service.” The master Jedi said to them with obvious gratefulness to the six.

 

General Skywalker continued where Obi-Wan left off, “Your new unit is lucky to have you. I'd be proud to fight beside you anytime, anywhere.”

 

Rex walked up to them, “Congratulations,” his voice had pride in it, “You're not shinies anymore.”

 

Droidbait looked at his two superiors, “With all due respect sirs... we were only able to warn the Republic because of Agent Hoth’s sacrifice.” Droidbait looked down at his feet with a wounded expression, “If anyone deserves thanks its him.”

 

“Project Freelancer does their own thing, Droidbait,” Cody tried to comfort him, “I’m sure once they’re informed they’ll do something for them.”

  
  


ooOoo

[Undisclosed location]

 

A non-descriptive looking woman with brown hair walked through a dimly lit hallway and stopped in front of a large blast door. With swift efficient movements she punched in a code and the door slowly slid open. Light filled the hallway as she walked into a large room filled with people working on monitors. She ignored her co-workers as she continued to walk over to the center of the room where an imposing man stood watching everyone. “Sir I received news about Agent Hoth,” she offered with a business tone.

 

“Oh?” The man mused without looking at her.

 

“According to General Kenobi and CC-2224 he apparently sacrificed herself to warn the Republic about an incoming droid attack.” There was no emotion at the mention of his comrade's death. She hesitated, “I’ve sent out Agents Naboo and Coruscant to confirm his death and to collect any armor or tech that could have survived.”

 

“Good,” the man praised, “Good work Agent Ilum. We must make sure that our technology does not fall into anyone else’s hands.” He turned around to face her, “Our technology is one of the most advanced there is in this galaxy after all. However it is strange...” He trailed off.

 

“Sir?” The woman asked.

 

“Agent Hoth isn’t the type of person that would sacrifice herself... I wonder what caused her to do so...”


End file.
